


can we be? or are we already?

by thecarsflynaway



Series: Tsukki And Guchi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Shower Sex, Sleeping Together, Top Tsukishima Kei, asanoya for a quick sec in part three :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarsflynaway/pseuds/thecarsflynaway
Summary: If anyone had asked Yamaguchi when his relationship with Tsukishima had started to change, he wouldn’t have been able to give an accurate answer.  For the longest time, he hadn’t even been aware that anything was really that different, because the only thing that had changed was the fact that his best friend had become more touchy.  Perhaps he should’ve noticed the shift in the blond’s mannerisms, but he hadn’t and the way touches and glances lingered didn’t particularly raise suspicion in Yamaguchi.  Again, it really should have.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukki And Guchi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590253
Comments: 32
Kudos: 645





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This first part only took me a few days to write, so I'll have the second part for you rather soon! 
> 
> I would really appreciate some feedback and constructive criticism, and just random comments are great too!
> 
> Enjoy!

If anyone had asked Yamaguchi when his relationship with Tsukishima had started to change, he wouldn’t have been able to give an accurate answer. For the longest time, he hadn’t even been aware that anything was really that different, because the only thing that had changed was the fact that his best friend had become more touchy. Perhaps he should’ve noticed the shift in the blond’s mannerisms, but he hadn’t and the way touches and glances lingered didn’t particularly raise suspicion in Yamaguchi. Again, it really should have. 

When Tsukishima would touch Yamaguchi’s arm, it didn’t seem to be all that big of a deal, but when the grip began to inch down his arm toward his hand, he had felt a small sliver of intrigue and curiosity. He hadn’t asked, though, too unassuming for his own good. Tsukishima hadn’t been bold enough to grab Yamaguchi’s hand for longer than it took for the touch to move down, and weeks later, when his hand was gently caressed in such a delicate way, he had stopped his ramblings and looked at his friend. 

A brief conversation had gone on between the two of them, consisting of Yamaguchi asking why Tsukishima was holding his hand, and the blond being evasive and uncharacteristically unsure. It had been dropped rather quickly, along with the brunette's hand. Yamaguchi was confused as to why his chest ached a little at the loss of contact, but he didn’t dwell, nor did he think about the ordeal until Tsukishima had grabbed his hand once again. He had the sense to not question it a second time. 

Sometime later, the hand holding was still occurring, and Yamaguchi had discovered with a bit of a dull shock that he rather enjoyed it (so did Tsukishima, apparently). Of course, no one else had really noticed the touching, which had somehow gotten just a bit more intimate, but it wasn’t for lack of occurrence. Everyone was just too busy perfecting their skills to pay much attention to the perimeters of each others’ relationships. 

After a particularly grueling practice with Nekoma at their most recent camp, Yamaguchi had been seriously down. He had barely managed to do a single jump-float serve properly that day, and it made his self esteem drop. Tsukishima had obviously noticed, because when did he not notice when Yamaguchi was upset? Even though all the far too intimate touches were still very prevalent, Yamaguchi hadn’t quite expected a physical comfort from his best friend, the comfort being a strong hand on his thigh. The hand squeezed gently, and even though he had absolutely no reason to suspect it- even though he really did-, he couldn’t shake off the suspicion that the touch hadn’t been entirely for Yamaguchi’s own benefit. Tsukishima’s not-subtle-enough-to-be-subtle smirk was proof enough that he’d liked squeezing his friend’s thigh under a crowded table full of teammates and rivals. 

For long after that, things had only progressed. What had started as tiny, flittering brushes of the arm, had turned into so much more. Not a day went by where Tsukishima didn’t touch Yamaguchi in some way that people don’t usually touch their friends in. From thigh squeezes to a firm hand on his lower back, the touches kept on happening, and Yamaguchi really,  _ really  _ didn’t mind; he enjoyed it, actually. He liked feeling that Tsukishima wanted to touch him, and he liked how the blond’s warmth felt against him when skin met skin. But he never said anything about it, and neither did Tsukishima. 

Now, sitting in the sun together on a summer afternoon, Yamaguchi found that the way Tsukishima held his hand and pushed himself against the brunette just wasn’t quite enough anymore (he hadn’t known when the physical contact had become a necessity, among how many other things he didn’t know). Even though he knew that there was no reason to want more (there was), he found that resisting the urge for  _ more  _ from this development was harder than it maybe should’ve been. Then again, everything seemed hard considering the situation. 

More than that though, Yamaguchi was afraid. He was afraid that one wrong move or word would shatter their comfortable dynamic, and after discovering the joys of touching his best friend, that was the last thing he wanted. So there they were, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, hand in hand, completely ignoring the elephant in the room:  _ just what the hell is this?  _

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Practically sitting on Tsukishima in the bus on the way to their next tournament didn’t strike Yamaguchi as odd, but judging from the questioning glances from their teammates, it must’ve been. It wasn’t like he was in his friend’s lap or anything, Tsukishima’s arm was around him and their legs were just really close. Maybe the reason he didn’t find it too strange was because he was used to the development of touching each other,  _ all the time.  _

A particularly nasty bump in the road jostled everyone quite a bit, and Yamaguchi found that he really was in his best friend’s lap because of it. Even though they’d been pretty close before, the implications of their position were a little more... _risque._ Yamaguchi blushed and cleared his throat, embarrassment crawling up his neck in the shade of crimson red. Tsukishima didn’t put his hands on the brunette again once they had separated and he fell asleep to save himself further embarrassment. 

Yamaguchi had always marveled at how his best friend could fall asleep so easily. He tried to close his eyes, but then the way sitting in Tsukishima’s lap had made him feel would intrude on whatever daydreams he had been having, so he gave that up and took out his phone to read a webtoon. 

They arrived at the place not too long after and Yamaguchi put his phone away, turning to his best friend to wake him up. He pushed one side of the headphones away from the blond’s ear so that he could be heard. “Tsukki~,” he hummed, “we’re here~.” 

Tsukishima’s eyes opened slowly and he took a look around for a moment before nodding and slipping his headphones off, grabbing the hand that Yamaguchi had used to slide it away to do so. The blond peeled Yamaguchi’s hand off the device and sat up to crack his back, leaning forward to grab his bag off the floor right after. He then stood up and leaned down to grab Yamaguchi’s bag too, throwing it over his other shoulder. “Alright, come on.” Yamaguchi sat still, wondering why Tsukishima had grabbed his bag for him. Apparently he took too long pondering, because Tsukishima had grabbed his hand and pulled him up, dragging him along to get off the bus. 

They went on to win all their games, but it wasn’t supremely important because it had been a small tournament for mostly practice only. Still, it filled all of them with joy and Coach Ukai had treated them to a big dinner, further heightening the amount of elation. 

The ride home was more boring than the ride there, as it usually was, but Yamaguchi couldn’t help noticing the fact that Tsukishima’s hand on his thigh had sank closer and closer to his crotch. When he had realized just how suggestive the positioning of the blond’s hand was, he blushed and his eyes darted to Tsukishima’s. The amber eyes had met his own with a sort of mischievous glint inside them, and Yamaguchi felt the heat in his cheeks intensify. Heat had also intensified elsewhere, but he was determined not to acknowledge it in their current place on a bus full of teammates. 

“Tsukki,” he began quietly, “why is your hand where your hand is?” Tsukishima seemed to use the question as a sort of fuel to his boldness, because his hand sunk lower. 

“Why?” he had asked, squeezing harder than he had any other time the blond’s hand had been on Yamaguchi’s thigh. He smirked when Yamaguchi shut his eyes closed tightly, trying his best to not let blood go where blood shouldn’t have gone in their situation. “Do you not like it?” 

Yamaguchi almost wanted to lie and say that he didn’t like it, but he did; he liked it very much,  _ too much _ . So he shook his head and said in a small voice, “I do like it. But, not here, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima looked around as if he hadn’t known that they were in close proximity to other people,  _ their teammates and friends.  _ “Alright, then.” His hand had traveled back up to Yamaguchi’s mid thigh, and the brunette thought with a shaky sigh that he missed where the hand had been far too much. 

When they arrived back at school, each of them gathered their things and went in their own separate directions toward their respective homes. Of course, this meant that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima would walk together, and as they departed, their hands met and they walked hand in hand. Neither of them said anything, and certainly neither of them mentioned what had happened on the bus, but they were both thinking about it. 

Instead of separating and walking alone at the place where their paths diverged, Tsukishima had pulled Yamaguchi in the direction of the blond’s house. Yamaguchi made a small noise in the back of his throat, Tsukishima knowing exactly what it meant and responding accordingly. 

“I already told my mom that you’d be staying over, and she’s out of town. My brother is at university, and I’m sure your parents are fine with it as well,” Tsukishima said reassuringly, giving Yamaguchi’s hand a squeeze. The touch was innocent, and nothing like the squeeze that had happened on the bus. Yamaguchi was reminded of it (as if he had forgotten) and felt his cheeks grow hot. He then realized that the two of them would be completely alone at Tsukishima’s house; the flush intensified until Yamaguchi was sure he was as red as a tomato. He cleared his throat and squeezed back. 

“U-um, yeah. We’ve been  _ friends _ for so long that we could go on a road trip for a few days and they wouldn’t even question it.” He had stressed the “friends” a little too much, but he wasn’t sure if they were only friends at that point, and he wasn’t brave or bold enough to ask right out. Tsukishima seemed to understand. 

“Exactly,  _ Tadashi _ . We’re great  _ friends _ .” Tsukishima would sound purely sarcastic and condescending to anyone else, but to Yamaguchi, he sounded inquisitive and a little unsure. 

“Of course, Tsukki.” 

They stayed silent for the rest of the walk, and when Tsukishima opened the door to his house, he felt a sort of finality wash over him. Whatever they were going to do in a completely empty house made shivers run up and down the brunette’s spine, and he found that his hands were shaking as he untied his shoes and set them neatly against the wall. Tsukishima did the same. 

A sudden and thick tension had settled over the two boys as they made their way up the stairs and to Tsukishima’s bedroom, and Yamaguchi felt goosebumps rise all over his freckled skin. He set his bag on the floor and watched as Tsukishima went to his wardrobe to pull out two pairs of dinosaur pajamas, and two fluffy towels. Yamaguchi then remembered that they still had yet to shower after their tournament. He blushed again when his brain thought that he would enjoy a shower with Tsukishima. He had verbally stated as such before his brain could stop it, and he squawked as he hid his burning face in his hands. 

“That was the plan anyway, Tadashi.” The way Yamaguchi’s name had rolled off Tsukishima’s tongue made the brunette almost combust, but he took a deep breath and nodded, walking forward to take his towel and his set of- matching- pajamas from his friend. 

Tsukishima walked out of his bedroom and toward the bathroom, Yamaguchi following behind, almost buzzing with anticipation for what he knew was about to happen. They both had set down their towels and pajamas on the bathroom counter, clearly hesitating in removing their clothing. Tsukishima turned to start the shower, placing his hand under the spray until he seemed satisfied with the temperature. He looked to Yamaguchi with a smirk on his lips and slowly, almost an attempt at teasingly, lifted his shirt up and off himself, throwing into the laundry hamper. 

Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima wasn’t terribly muscular, but he wasn’t weak either, and the way his skin clung tight to the toned muscles made his mouth water. He’d never really come to any sort of realization that he found his best friend attractive until then, but as he thought back, he really should’ve figured it out much sooner. Tsukishima had already removed his shorts and underwear, pulling back the shower curtain a bit so he could step into the shower. Yamaguchi snapped back to the land of the living and shucked his clothes off as well, but he hadn’t done so with the confidence that Tsukishima had managed. He covered his chest with his arms and stepped into the shower as well. 

Tsukishima had been waiting for him apparently, because as soon as he was inside and the curtain was closed, the blonde pulled him in close so that Tsukishima’s arms were wrapped around him and they were pressed flush against each other. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOhhh dear...I'm terribly sorry for the wait, my schoolwork had to take priority over my hobby for a while, so I didn't have enough time to write this and still get it to you in a short amount of time. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient and thank you for your lovely comments! Be sure to leave me some more <3!

The overwhelming feeling of being held so close made Yamaguchi melt like putty in the sun and he had to lean practically all his weight on Tsukishima purely because he couldn’t support his own weight at that moment. His skin tingled in every place that their skin was touching, and suddenly everything dawned on him; they were going to have sex...in a shower...with each other. He was just going to go along with having sex with his best friend. 

Embarrassment welled up inside him like a flood and he took a sharp breath, burying his face in the junction between Tsukishima’s jaw and shoulder, whining quietly and trying to stave off the humiliation he was feeling. He didn’t want to be embarrassed, and he didn’t want to fall for the trap of his anxieties. He felt horrible that he suddenly began to think that Tsukishima might only want a friend’s with benefits, but that didn’t make sense. And why would it, when Tsukishima had been practically adoring his skin for the longest time (and that’s exactly what Tsukishima had been doing)?

“Whatever you’re thinking, Tadashi, don’t think it,” Tsukishima spoke, his warm breath ticking Yamaguchi’s ear, making the brunette shiver. He took a deep shaky breath and nodded slightly into Tsukishima’s neck. “We’re going to make eachother feel good, Tadashi. Not because I need something or want something; I just want you however you’ll let me have you.” 

Yamaguchi didn’t know how to respond so he stayed quiet, hoping that Tsukishima understood it as an affirmative to do what he wanted. He almost felt the smirk on the blond’s lips in his soul, and the aforementioned soul just about left his body when he left a large, sloppy kiss on Yamaguchi’s neck. It made him suffer wonderfully, because now he just wanted more. 

Tsukishima pulled back for a moment to look into Yamaguchi’s eyes, the look being completely undecipherable to the brunette. Tsukishima licked his lips and leaned in, stopping mere inches from Yamaguchi’s parted lips. Yamaguchi felt that the blond wanted him to close the gap. And he did. 

When their lips touched, it was as if they were molded to fit each others’ lips perfectly, like a key to a lock. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but gasp when a subtle warming sensation spreaded from his lips to his fingers and toes. He began to kiss just a little harder, seemingly no longer aware of the fact that they were both having their very first kisses and they had no real idea how to do it. But Yamaguchi had seen enough romance movies to know that kisses were a process, but he hadn’t seen enough to know how to get to the tongue part and ultimately, if kissing in the shower had different steps. 

Tsukishima was one step head, however, and he had somehow pulled Yamaguchi even closer to kiss him deeper. He ran his hands up and down Yamaguchi’s back delicately, giving Yamaguchi a sudden jolt of pleasure that sank down to do it’s dirty work. Tsukishima kissed him while his large hands traveled lower and lower down his back, stopping to dig his fingers in just above what was considered butt zone. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but gasp and squeal in embarrassment and enjoyment. Tsukishima seized the opportunity to run his tongue along the seams of Yamaguchi’s lips, eventually meeting his tongue. He whined and Tsukishima obviously had a hard time, because he dropped his hands right onto the meat of Yamaguchi’s butt and squeezed...hard. 

Yamaguchi jerked forward and moaned loudly, trying to process the sensation as borderline painful, not over-the-top pleasurable. He then realized that there was something poking his upper thigh, and pulled back from the kiss to investigate. He realized what it had been when the angry red of Tsukishima’s dick burned his retinas. He blushed hard, but he felt a sudden sense of pride and boldness at the fact that Yamaguchi had made his best friend hard. 

“Tsukki, I want to taste it.” He hadn’t even known that he had the ability to say such things, and apparently neither did Tsukishima, because the blond’s eyes widened and his dick twitched. Yamaguchi was hard too, and he’d gotten harder just from wondering what the little bead of precome would taste like. The steam must’ve been fogging up his brain. 

Tsukishima seemed to gain back his composure not even a second later, because he kissed Yamaguchi one more time and gently pushed him to his knees on the floor of the shower. Yamaguchi stared for a moment before looking up at Tsukishima pleadingly, almost asking what he was supposed to do, but also asking what was wanted. Tsukishima just wanted Yamaguchi’s lips on his cock, so he said, “Go on, Tadashi. I know you’ll make me feel good.” Yamaguchi would’ve blushed if he hadn’t already exceeded the limit of redness one could have on their cheeks. 

He looked at Tsukishima’s dick again, wondering with a jolt of pleasure where he would start. He scooted closer on his knees and brought his hand up to just barely brush the tip with his finger. Tsukishima grunted and Yamaguchi decided he wanted to hear that again, but louder and more intense. 

He forewent other explorative touches and wrapped both his hands around Tsukishima’s dick, moving his hand down and up again a few times just to hear if he was doing something good. He seemed to have been energized off the noises that Tsukishima made, because he stuck his tongue out and ran it over the tip, tasting the salty precome and discovering that he kind of liked it. He then wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking a small bit to see tsukishima’s reaction. The blond’s eyebrows were furrowed and he was biting his lip raw. 

Yamaguchi moved down just a little farther and his eyes rolled back into his head when he felt the heaviness of Tsukishima inside his mouth, on his tongue. It was thick and veiny, while also being velvety and soft. He began to slowly bob his head up and down, putting all his focus into keeping his teeth out of the equation. Tsukishima was trying to muffle his sounds, but he wasn’t doing well, and that spurred Yamaguchi on further. He tried to sink down as far as he could, but he became over excited and went a bit too far, causing his gag reflex to kick in. He was about to pull away to breath when a harsh jerk forced the dick farther into his mouth, right at the border of his throat. Before he could try to signal that he needed to have air and cough, something warm and thick was exploding into his mouth and he gagged harder than he had before. 

Tsukishima gasped loudly and ever so gently pulled himself out of Yamaguchi’s mouth, his eyes full of anxiety and apology. Yamaguchi let the thick substance dribble out of his mouth as he took deep breaths of air. He pulled his hands off of Tsukishima’s dick to wipe the wetness out of his eyes (the spray of the shower adding more, anyway), sticking his tongue out in innocent curiosity to taste the come, his face shrouded in thought. 

He wiped it off his chin so he could put it in his mouth, a small, coy smile on his face when he said, “I like it, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima blinked once and then looked down to see that Yamaguchi was still hard and waiting, and suddenly he felt so much guiltier for not taking care of his Tadashi first. He grabbed Yamaguchi’s arms and pulled him up, cupping a hand under the warm spray of the water to wash any come off the brunette’s face. “When we’re doing something like this, Tadashi, you call me Kei.” 

“Kei.” 

_ Okay, fuck.  _

Tsukishima clenched his jaw and felt his dick come right back up. He reached behind him to grab the bottle of lube that he always kept in the shower, holding it in one hand while the other hand turned Yamaguchi around to rest against the shower wall, his butt in perfect position to get him ready. But before he could do that, he had to make sure it was okay (he’d already made the mistake of choking his Tadashi, and without permission, no less). 

“Is it okay to touch you here, Tadashi?” His hand just barely touched above Yamaguchi’s hole. 

“Uh..uhm, I want to try it, but I’ve never touched myself there, Kei. I don’t know what it feels like.” Yamaguchi was nervous, and he fidgeted against the tiled shower wall while Tsukishima remained silent for a moment. “Will it hurt?”

“It feels good once you get used to it a bit, Tadashi. I’ll make sure to make it hurt less than it usually would.” 

“Okay.” Yamaguchi was nervous and very embarrassed, but he knew that Tsukishima wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt him. Even when the blonde had been forceful just moments prior, he hadn’t hurt Yamaguchi at all. He was confused for a moment why nothing was happening, but the sudden  _ click  _ of the lube bottle and a gentle hand spreading his buttcheeks chased that away quickly. 

He waited for when Tsukishima would touch him where he said he would, and when a gentle, tentative finger prodded at his hole, he jerked forward and gasped at how weird it had felt; the sensation was strange and foreign, yet interesting and tingly. He looked over his shoulder to see that Tsukishima was basically drooling. The finger was removed, but it was back quickly, rubbing circles into the rim. Yamaguchi mewled. 

Tsukishima laughed a little proudly and continued to move his lubed up finger in slow circles, drawing gasps and tiny whines out of Yamaguchi. It was lost on both of them how much time that Tsukishima spent just doing that, but Yamaguchi was so relaxed and fuzzy-headed, that he barely noticed when a finger slipped inside him...barely, but he noticed. He gasped and tensed a little, not used to the feeling of having something inside him. He squirmed a little, but a firm hand on his waist halted his movements. 

“Relax again, Tadashi. You’ll feel so good soon, I promise.” Yamaguchi couldn’t help but believe those words, and he settled his muscles and let Tsukishima push his finger in deeper. He could feel every centimeter of the digit, and it stung a little, but he trusted Tsukishima and resisted his urge to tense his body again. Tsukishima noticed and mumbled little praises into the charged air, making goosebumps erupt on Yamaguchi’s body and a helpless whine spill from his kiss-plumped lips (the blowjob was more responsible for this, though). 

“Kei, please give me more?” Yamaguchi whined, shooting a pleading look over his shoulder. Tsukishima’s breath audibly hitched and then the blond huffed, heeding the request and slipping another finger in with the first. This stung more than it had when it was just the one finger, but Tsukishima’s distracting compliments and brushes of skin made him forget about the agitating stretch and relax once more. 

Yamaguchi didn’t know how long it had taken for Tsukishima to open him up properly, but after an obviously agonizing slow pace, Tsukishima had lubed up his dick and was lining up to slip into the brunette. Yamaguchi held his breath and tried to be quiet with his noises (both of discomfort and pleasure), but Tsukishima had heard and stopped pushing in. Yamaguchi whined and tried to move his hips back to take more, but Tsukishima’s firm grip on his waist stopped any attempts at doing so. 

“Did it hurt, Tadashi?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Yamaguchi mumbled a “curse”, and shook his head frantically. Tsukishima didn’t resume. 

“No, Kei, it didn’t hurt. It stung a tiny bit, but I promise I can take it, please.” Yamaguchi tried again to wiggle his hips back, but Tsukishima’s grip didn’t relent. He did start to move again, though, sending little jolts of pleasure up Yamaguchi’s spine once more. 

With several more tiny nudges and movements, Tsukishima finally bottomed out, his hips resting perfectly against Yamaguchi’s butt. Yamaguchi was whining the whole time, begging Tsukishima to sink in faster, but the blond hadn’t given in. Now that he was fully stretched, though, the dragging of Tsukishima’s dick had made for a shocking shift in intensity of the pleasure. Yamaguchi moaned and this only drew more patience from the well. 

Tsukishima had been trying his hardest not to pull out and slam back in, and that was starting to get harder and harder as Yamaguchi tightened around him, seemingly unaware in his neediness that Tsukishima was just about to lose his mind from not getting continuous stimulation. The blond took a deep shaky breath and slowly pulled back out, stopping when only the head was still inside the brunette. 

Yamaguchi whined needily and tried to push Tsukishima farther inside himself, but Tsukishima’s firm grip stopped his movements before the goal could be accomplished. It took a few more seconds for Tsukishima to lose his composure, and it had proved very difficult to keep control over himself when the brunette was squirming and looking pretty. Tsukishima tried to move slowly, but obviously he had failed, because Yamaguchi  _ fucking screamed _ . The shrill noise hadn’t been one of pain, though, and Tsukishima took that as a sign to actually fuck him. 

Yamaguchi had never felt so good in his entire life, moaning and gasping at every thrust and nearly blacking out when Tsukishima had managed to hit that special spot inside him (he hadn’t even known it existed until then). 

Considering the fact that they were both virgins, it didn’t last very long. When the pleasant haze had settled and the two of them realized that the water had run cold, they separated from each other and Tsukishima took extra care in cleaning his Tadashi up. 

Yamaguchi tried not to think of the ache in his heart as his best friend wrapped him in the fluffy towel, sitting him down on the closed toilet to dry and brush his brown hair, his own towel hanging loosely on his hips. If Yamaguchi hadn’t just been given his first taste of sex, he surely would’ve gotten excited by the toned boy in front of him. 

He waited patiently for Tsukishima to deem him dry enough, and was going to dress himself in the dinosaur pajamas, but Tsukishima seemed to want to do that himself too. Yamaguchi once again tried not to think that this was just some fun for Tsukishima; a way to relieve stress. Maybe friends always did this sort of thing together, and he shouldn’t think that it meant more than that. He snapped away from his thoughts when Tsukishima grabbed his hand and walked with him, hand in hand, of course, to his room. He’d gotten dressed while Yamaguchi had been throwing an internal pity party. 

Tsukishima pulled the covers of his bed back and got under them, holding it open for Yamaguchi to join him. The brunette was confused, as they never really slept in the same bed, he always slept on the futon. Apparently he’d taken too much time pondering why he was supposed to sleep with his friend, because Tsukishima spoke impatiently. 

“Are you going to get in the bed, or are you going to wait until my arm falls off?”

Yamaguchi startled and said, “Sorry, Tsukki”, walking over slowly and settling in under the warm and soft- dinosaur- sheets. He laid on his side, facing away from Tsukishima. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening his mouth to say goodnight, but Tsukishima’s arm draping over his waist and his entire body scooching forward to encompass his own smaller one made a gasp escape instead. Yamaguchi was pushed as far as he could go, and he turned around to face his friend. “Why are we acting like this, Tsukki? Do friends usually ha-have um...s-sex with each other and-and...c-cuddle?” 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened and he frowned deeply, sitting up and opening his mouth, closing it right after. He ran a hand through his hair and spoke with a shaky voice, “ _ Friends?  _ Tadashi, didn’t you know?” Yamaguchi shook his head. Tsukishima sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose where his glasses usually rested. “Oh Tadashi, Tadashi,  _ Tadashi _ ...I thought you knew. I...I treat you like my boyfriend, Tadashi, because I thought you knew that you’re my boyfriend.” 

Silence settled between the two for a moment, and suddenly it all dawned on Yamaguchi. They were totally dating, and he hadn’t had any clue whatsoever. So he didn’t have to worry about Tsukishima not loving him the same way at all. “We’ve been boyfriends this whole time?” 

“Yes, Tadashi, oh my god,” Tsukishima said slowly, laying back down with a laugh and then a sigh. “Did you really not know?” 

Yamaguchi buried his head in the pillow and said meekly, “No.” 

Tsukishima laughed again and pulled Yamaguchi back into his arms, leaving a small kiss on his neck and whispering, “I love you, you silly airhead.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Yamaguchi decided that in Tsukishima’s arms, nothing could ever be stressful again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for staying patient with me while I tried not to fail Algebra...again...
> 
> I'm so grateful for your kind words and comments, and I'd love to hear any of your opinions!
> 
> Also, I'll forever think Yamaguchi's cluelessness is adorable haha!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the team had suspected, and they would be correct...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this new addition is a request from Tsukki_Moon here on ao3. I thought maybe I could make it longer, but it's only a few hundred words. I couldn't deny them, so here it is, part three :)!

Monday morning was cold in a way that made Tsukishima’s mood all the more sour, an eternal grimace plastered onto his face. He would have given up and gone back home if Yamaguchi hadn’t convinced him otherwise, pulling their hands together. He really couldn't stay quite as grumpy with his adorable boyfriend trying so hard to cheer him up. Regardless, he still was moody, and the rest of the team knew this immediately. So immediately, in fact, that they almost didn’t notice that his and Yamaguchi’s hands were clasped together. 

Hinata ran in proper Hinata fashion, bounding up like one of those small little dogs with way too much energy. He opened his mouth comically wide and shouted, “So you _are_ together!” 

Tsukishima could’ve sworn that Yamaguchi’s blush burned hotter than the sun without even having to look at him, and he smirked a little at this knowledge. In other regards, though, Hinata had to be dealt with. Holding on tighter as Yamaguchi tried to pull away, giving a small squeeze in reassurance, he eyed Hinata somewhat harshly. “Yeah. And?” 

“And I’m so happy for you! Maybe Salty-Shima won’t be so salty anymore.” Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed, but Suga swooped in before any more damage could be done. 

“I think what he _meant to say_ ,” Suga practically growled, side-eyeing Hinata who only shrugged, “was that you two are good for each other. And honestly, we were all getting tired of you pining like idiots.” Daichi walked up next to Suga. 

“Definitely,” the captain said brightly, “but don’t distract each other at practices or games.” Suga subtly smacked him on the shoulder. 

“Ok, sure,” Tsukishima mumbled. 

“Well, now that that’s all settled, let’s get to practice.” 

Asahi and Noya who had been listening in were standing near the wall, drinking water. 

Noya smiled mischievously, “Hey Asahi-san,” he drawled, “can you date _me_?” 

Asahi choked, face a furious crimson red. Noya cackled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, bye-bye! 
> 
> for real this time ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And, once again... LEAVE ME BUNCHES OF COMMENTS! They truly do make me super happy and they give me motivation. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> here is my lacking-in-followers twitter account


End file.
